Locks are widely used in order to protect the contents of an enclosure, such as a safe, room, dwelling or building. Very often the locks used include combination dials, which users rotate in order to enter a combination code. When the correct combination is entered, lock components move from locked to unlocked positions, thereby enabling the door of the enclosure to be opened and giving the user access to the contents of the enclosure. Because enclosures such as safes often contain valuables, unwanted and/or undesired users such as potential thieves may attempt to gain access to the contents by manipulating the lock. For example, thieves may drill holes into lock devices in order to compromise the lock. Therefore, there exists a need for an apparatus and method that thwarts such thieves attempting to access the contents of an enclosure surreptitiously using a tool, such as a drill.